first kiss
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Ever wondered how the bakugan couples had there first kiss? ShunAlice DanRuno JulieBilly JoeChan FINALLY FINISH
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I no own nothing expect the plot

Couple: Shun/Alice

As a young orange hair girl lay down her bed thinking about a certain black haired boy,

This girl was none other than Alice Gehabich.

She quickly stood up and looked at the mirror, admiring her features

, she wore a simple green spaghetti strapped shirt and white shorts.

"I have to tell him soon" she told herself, and with a flash of determination she quickly got a pen and paper.

She wrote down only three words, three words that could either make or break her heart.

Folding the paper, she grabbed her coat and made her way out in the busy streets.

She ran her way to a certain brawler's house.

She was about to slip the message in the mail box when suddenly the big gates opened, as if someone was expecting her.

Alice made her way in the mansion, it looked like no one was home, she walked in pure silence till she came across a room with an open door.

Curiously she picked in, only to find Shun meditating.

Alice blushed "um I, y-you have a- mess-sage, I-I'll just leave it" she said putting down the message and headed for the door.

"No" she heard and turned around with a questionable face.

"Read it out loud "then he smirk "I don't have anything to hide from you"

She dropped the note and looked him in the eye

"I love you" she said and bowed her head

When she looked up, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers, and soon realized it was Shun's.

She blushed again and closed her eyes "yup, those three words really made her day"

Done with my first drabble

Please tell me which paring you want next …

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Why?

Disclaimer : me no own except the plot

Couple DanXRuno

Title: why?

Thank you so much for all the reviews really it means A lot, so please keep reviewing and I hope you like it Dan is kinda OC…

WHY?!

It was night, in the stillness of silents, Dan walked through the trees till he came to a clearing, up ahead there sat Runo gazing at the stars.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked

"Star gazing" Runo said plainly

There was comfortable silence till Runo broke the silents.

"Pretty isn't it" Runo said, starring at the stars.

"Ya" Dan agreed referring to Runo, starring at her with a love-sick face

Runo apparently not noticing anything pointed at a constellation, smiling slightly,

"You know that my friend, is Leo" she said

"Leo" Dan repeated and smiled

They had talked about all kinds of constellations and space for the past hour.

"Wow" he said chuckling lightly "I had no idea you had a quiet and peacefully side, impossible" he said laughing lightly, he knew what was coming next…

"You JERK" she screamed and punched him in the head, "I hate you" she said storming of. Dan quickly caught up with her.

"Why do you hate me so much" he said in a challenging tone

"_What is this like twenty questions?"_ she said

"Why are you so mad?"

"_Why do you make me mad?"_

"Why are you so hot tempered?"

"_Why are you dense?" _

"Why are you jealous when Julie hugs me?"

"_Why do you care?"_

"Why do you pretend not to like me?"

(Blush) _"Why do you insist I do?"_

"Why do you blush when I talk to you?"

"_Why do you?"_

"Why do we always fight?"

"_Why do we always make up?"_

"Why do enjoy staying with each other all these years?"

"_Why are we here?"_

"Why don't I hate you" they said in unison

"Why are do you always make me feel so happy?" Runo began

But looked up and felt a soft pair of lips on hers, she responded quickly and raped her hand around his neck, Dan arms were around her waist pulling her closer, they soon separated.

"Because I love you" he finally answered and ya that was the only answer she needed…

Like it?

Hate it?

Tell me about it?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Luv u!!!!!!!!!


	3. Rain

**DISCLAIMER: me do not own **

**Couple: joeXchan**

**Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews it means sooooo much to me**

**Dedicated to ****iceSk8r because she ask for it and my friends who helped me Jacob and Nessie(those aren't there real name)**

**Enjoy!!!!**

As petals fell gently, a couple walked, holding hands and simply enjoying each other presence.

"Do you think we will be together forever" the female suddenly said, gazing at the beautiful scenery.

Joe stopped walking and looked at her, a little surprised about the question but just smiled and said "together forever Chan"

_Flashback_

_A little girl was swinging at the swing all alone then suddenly she heard a voice _

"_Hi who are you? I am Joe" the little boy said and smiled_

"_I am Chan" she said_

"_You want to be friends?" Joe said_

"_Yes, friends" Chan said_

"_Forever" he agreed_

_End of Flashback_

Joe smiled at that memory

Pretty soon it started to drizzle and after awhile it started pouring.

Let's make a run for it Joe called and grabbed Chan's hand and ran in search for a cave, they soon found a cave and took shelter.

Joe and Chan sat across each other watching the rain fall gently.

"Remember when we use to watch people play in the rain" Chan said slightly dazed starring at the rain.

"Yup, I also remember you getting annoyed with the rain that you locked yourself in the room till midnight" Joe said while smirking.

"Ya, that time you were my only friend back then, you use to walk, run and play all day in the rain" she said blushing and then she smiled "let's play under the rain"

"It's more like you getting sick and me taking care of you afterwards" he said, and stood up and offered his hand. Chan took his hand and he led the way, Chan walked slowly into the rain getting all soaked up.

Joe really didn't want to get wet but he seriously wanted to be with Chan so he stepped into the rain and quickly raped his hands around Chan's body from behind.

"I got you" he whispered softly

Chan Chuckled softly and faced Joe raping her arms around his neck.

They slowly moved back and forth as if they dancing, they finally stopped and looked each other in the eye, they always knew that they both shared the same fillings for one another but never did any action. Slowly Joe closed the gap between them in a soft kiss, Chan quickly responded and smiled agents the kiss, yup this was perfect….

(Afterwards)

They both crawled into the cave (it started to rain very, very hard s they had to stay),

Chan crawled in to Joe's arms and rested herself on top of Joe's chest, Joe wrapped his arms around her thin waste and for a moment they both stared in each other's eyes.

Chan yawned

"Why does the rain always make you sleepy" Joe asked her smirking slightly

Chan stiffened a laugh and smiled

Sharing each other's body heat they soon fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of their partner…

Well that's that, I am not particularly good with this couple so please go easy on me so…..

REVIEW PLEASE  

(I am gonna Billy/Julie next)


	4. I don't get it

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own**

**Couple: Billy/Julie**

It was a beautiful, normal day, as everyone was out doing something in the bakugan valley, it has been a month since the bakugan returned to their home and people were caching on with their normal lives.

"Ugh!!! You really don't get it!!!" a gray haired girl shouted

"Seriously do you really think I'll get any of the girly stuff?" Billy asked annoyed and irritated

"Well fine! That's the last time I'll come to you" she glared

"GOOD" he said and sat on the ground (they were at the field)

Julie sat down too

After awhile and a lot of silence…

"Julie?" Billy asked with concern, he did not want to get involve but he had to for the sake of there friendship.

She gave him a small smile, "It's ok Billy, let's go eat your treat"

Once again his overly girly friend confused him, he was not the smartest guy around he admitted that, but seriously, he could never figure out his female friend in a thousand years.

They soon walked in the restaurant and enjoyed a good lunch, and chatted a little.

On their way out "I thought Dan was here?" Billy asked

"Yes, He is" she said nodding slightly "why?"

"Well I thought you would want to spend the day with him instead of me" he said with a hint of envy

Julie apparently noticed this and smirked "What's wrong Billy? Jealous?"

He blushed "Well you never answered my question" he said trying to change the subject.

But he soon found lips pressed on his, he licked her lips and tasted her sweet strawberry flavored lips gloss, but soon the kiss ended.

Julie smiled and kissed his cheek and ran of

Billy touched his lips and smiled

_Damn she did not answer my question _

Like it?

Hate it?

Tell me about it!!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON SURPRISE COUPLE


End file.
